L'amour c'est compliqé mais ça se résoud !
by Art-NaruSasu
Summary: Lorsque Hinata suit Naruto, elle découvre quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas du voir, son amour vole en éclat comment va elle faire ? Naru/Sasu Hinata/Neji


Mot de l'auteur : Un O.S pas super et pas très original, mais bon on fait avec ^^" Bonne lecture !

Le passé est en italique ! ^^ Les dialogues en gras et je crois que c'est tout ^^ ...

Nous avons toujours voulu être aimé par la personne que l'on aime ! Moi aussi, sauf que je n'ai pas vraiment eu de chance sur ce coup là, mais ça c'est arrangé, j'ai eu le coup de foudre, alors que l'homme que j'aimais faisait des choses pas nettes, mais je n'aurais jamais du avoir le coup de foudre pour CE mec ! L'amour c'est pas facile...Surtout envers quelqu'un de sa famille...

_Comme chaque matin, je décide de suivre Naruto de loin, une habitude prise depuis qu'il est revenu de son entrainement avec Jiraya, mais bien sur lui ne le sait pas, je suis pitoyable, je sais que ce que je fais ne sert à rien, beaucoup de filles lui auraient déjà parler de leur sentiments mais je ne suis pas comme ça, je continue donc de le suivre discretement ce qui me suffit, alors qu'il s'arrete devant des buissons, j'ai juste le temps de me cacher car il regarde si il n'a pas été suivit, puis il continue son chemin entre les buissons, je reprends ma respiration soulagée qu'il ne m'ai pas vu, j'arrive près des buissons qu'il à récemment utilisé comme passage et m'engouffre dans la forêt...Grâce à mon byakuggan, je le repère facilement et le suivre est un jeu d'enfant, alors qu'il s'engouffre dans une clairière, je me cache derrière un énorme buisson et tend l'oreille car Naruto à l'air de discuté avec quelqu'un..._

_"-ça fait longtemps que je t'attend ! _

_Sa...Sasuke-kun ?_

_-Désolé, j'avais l'impression d'être suivit et l'entraînement de Kakashi a duré plus longtemps que prévu et aussi..."_

_Sasuke embrasse Naruto, non je dois rêver sasuke n'est pas le genre de garçon a avoir ce genre de relations, mais c'est là devant mes yeux, je ne peux pas le nier, je rougis alors que Naruto ce laisse faire, non, c'est pa...pas po-possible, pas Naruto, non...Les larmes coulent alors que Sasuke commence a déshabiller Naruto, ne pouvant plus accepter ce spectacle, je m'enfuis en courant, le plus vite possible pour écarter cette scène de mon cerveau qui va exploser... _

_Je cours si vite que même Lee ne pourrait pas me dépasser, je fonce à travers la ville avec une seule idée, allez me coucher pour oublier ce que je viens de voir, alors que j'arrive dans ma rue, je percute un passant et tombe par terre vu la rapidité avec laquelle je fonçais..._

_"-Pa..pardon..._

_-Hinata ? _

_*releve la tête les joues pleines de larmes* Hein ? _

_-ça va pas ? _

_C'est bizard qu'il s'inquiète pour moi mais je vois dans ses yeux de l'inquiètude, je rêve pas non, d'ailleurs il rougit, je rougis aussi par habitude certainement, et je vois qu'il c'est un peu coupé les cheveux..._

_-Oui oui, ça va *essuie ses larmes* tu es magnifique avec les cheveux plus court ! !_

_-*roougit*merci, ça fait plaisir ! Au fait tu passe tout à l'heure a la maison ? Ou maintenant ?_

_-Ben maintenant _

_-Ok on y va..."_

_Alors que l'on parcouraient la ville pour allez chez Neji, il me prit la main sans me regarder, mais je crois qu'il rougissait, est ce qu'il m'aimerait ? Mais non c'est mon cousin ^^ Je rougissais aussi, les contacts c'est pas mon truc mais sa main brûlante me rassurait comme si la scène de tout à l'heure n'était rien...5 minutes plus tard nous grimpions les marches pour aller dans sa chambre, nos mains toujours enlacer, mes joues toujours rouges, les siennes aussi ! =O_

_Je m'installe sur le lit pendant qu'il va chercher à boire, il me manque déjà, serait-ce de l'amour ? Noon je crois pas u_u" Enfin j'espère sinon ça sera encore un amour à sens unique u_u'_

_Il revient avec de l'eau et des gateaux (l'auteur :GATEAUX *q* Neji *la frappe*: continue l'histoire ! L'auteur : OK ok TT_TT)Il m'en passe un avec du glacage bleu nuit dessus, oh comme la vie est bien faite =D, alors que je fini mon gateau et avale l'eau d'une traite, il me regarde bizarrement et à l'air de s'auto questionner, je rougis (encore) et souris...Puis il s'approche doucement, alors que le rouge de mes joues commence à rivaliser avec sa couette, il s'approche jusqu'à ce que nos haleines se mélangent, et là je suis sure d'une chose, je veux qu'il m'embrasse, il lèche le glacage présent sur mes lèvres puis sourit et rougit (c'est de famille ^^''''), je m'approche et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, je suis contente, j'ai enfin trouvé le garçon qu'il fallait ! _

_"-On va avoir des ennuies (hinata)_

_-On verra plus tard pour ça"_

_Et il m'embrassa ! _

Bla bla de l'auteur : Bon voilà pour ma chère Hinata a qui je fais de gros bisous et que j'aime très fort ! Bon désolée c'est court, sans suspence, nul, enfin voilà quoi, la dèche, à bientôt pour une nouvelle fic ou un nouveau O.S ! Bisous, Hizura !reviews ?


End file.
